The problems involved in handling live Christmas trees are well-known. The trees are generally cut from a forest and transported long distances into cities where they are displayed and sold over a period of time. Very often by the time the trees are sold they have become so dry that they constitute a fire hazard. The purchaser then places the tree in his home, supported on an appropriate stand, for some additional period of time. Various methods have been used for supplying water to the tree after it has been cut, in order to keep it alive and healthy, but none of those methods have been particularly effective.
Therefore, the object and purpose of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for supporting and providing a continuous water supply to a living tree after it has been cut, and which method is both economically effective and convenient to use.